


Bloody Gas Traps

by TheGirlFellDownTheRabbitHole



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlFellDownTheRabbitHole/pseuds/TheGirlFellDownTheRabbitHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After solving a case John gets gassed with a lust gas. Mycroft goes to check on him and things get very interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Gas Traps

Bloody gas trap

It was an ordinary day in Baker Street. Sherlock had just finished a case involving two mental ex-pharmacists trying to drug people with a gas trap that made the victim turn into lustful zombies. Thankfully Sherlock had stopped them before they could release the traps into the streets of London. Unfountuntly John had managed to get gassed while examining one during the case; it was only a 24-hour effect as Molly had ensured them. Sherlock was now off to find a new case to solve while John stayed in the flat to recover from the gas trap. John was on the couch slightly dosing off till he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

He went to answer the door. He opened the door to see Mycroft standing outside. “Hello John,” he said. John looked at him “Sorry Mycroft but Sherlock just went out”. Mycroft smiled and walking into the flat. “I did come to see Sherlock but I also came to see how you are doing as well”. John closed the door and sat down on the sofa, Mycroft walked over and sat down beside him. “I’m doing alright” John replied. He felt a bit confused, he never really thought of Mycroft being a concerned type of person. “Good to know,” said Mycroft. “I just wanted to make sure, over the years I find that I do care about you and sort of think of you as family”. John smiled and placed his hand on top of Mycroft’s. “You are such a nice person, I mean you try to look out for Sherlock and me and you generally care for us. When I first meet you I thought that you were some creepy pervert especially when you asked me to spy on Sherlock for you, but when I found out that you were Sherlock’s brother I started to forgive you for what many would call kidnapping and saw you as a less creepy guy. You’re such a nice and caring person Mycroft ”.

Mycroft looked at John with a look of confusion and concern on his face. “Um thanks, John it's nice to know that you think of me like that”. The room was now silent. John gave a warm smile and looked at his hand that was still placed on Mycroft’s and then at Mycroft. John leaned in and placed a small kiss on his lips. Mycroft pulled away and looked John straight in the eyes. “John?” he asked nervously. John moved closer “You are so nice to us” he said softly before he leaned in and placed another kiss on to Mycroft’s lips, pulling away shortly afterward. Mycroft defiantly had a look of concern on his face for his friend. He rose up from the sofa and turned to John. “Come on let's get you to bed”. John looked at Mycroft with an eyebrow slightly raised “oh feisty one you are” he growled as he got up from the sofa. “That’s not what I meant” Mycroft replied as he grabbed John wrist and led him towards his room.

John pulled Mycroft back and pushed him up against the wall, his eyes filled with lust. “Bloody gas trap,to” thought Mycroft as he was now being pinned against the wall. John was moving closer and closer to him till Mycroft could feel his warm breath on his lips. John smirked “Have I ever told you that your lips look so soft, how I would love to claim them? ” he whispered against Mycroft’s face. “John are you sure you’re-” he was interrupted by John “Pucker up” he purred and smashed his lips into Mycroft’s, placing his hands on his face.

Mycroft tried to pull away but it was too late, for he had just kissed him back. John took this chance to start nibbling his bottom lip. Mycroft felt himself getting pulled down deeper and deeper into this ocean of passion and desire that John was forcing on him. He placed his hand on johns face deciding whether to push him back or pull him closer. John licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Mycroft let him. “Oh, what the hell” he thought as the kiss got deeper. The battle of tongues had started and it seemed that both were determined to win it. John’s hands moved from Mycroft face to his chest, he felt the buttons on his waistcoat and started to loosen them.

“John I think I’ve found the missing puzzle piece for the case”. Sherlock was making his way up the stairs, his face full of excitement. He got to the door and opened "it's actually quite interesting you …”. Sherlock looked up to see his best friend and his brother making out up against the wall, this was one image that Sherlock would have to blench out of his mind. “WHAT THE HELL!!!!!”. John and Mycroft pulled away to see a seriously disturbed Sherlock with a face of anger. Mycroft felt a slight blush on his face. “It's not what it looks like”. Sherlock gave Mycroft the dirtiest look “THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!” .

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the story


End file.
